Love story one shots
by lavonnadarc
Summary: None of these have a continued story. I would be daydreaming, and I would just start writing. There are a few that are part of the same time line of sorts, with the same OC's. Others are just plain one shots. Some are Fili/OC. others are Kili/OC and Thorin/OC.
1. Chapter 1

She pulled out her hunting knife and held it in her hands as she sat in front of the fire.

"That is a sturdy blade you have there." Came Fili's voice over her shoulder. She looked up and smiled as he joined her. She twirled the knife a little then flipped it so she was holding the blade, she offered it to Fili.

"My sister gave it to me, she is my best friend back home. No one knows me the way she does, sometimes I think she knows me better than I know myself… I miss her." She said sadly. Fili examined the blade and handed it back. It was nothing more than a 6 inch hunting knife in her world, but in middle earth it was a battle blade.

"It is very well made, and an exceptional gift. Your sister really loves you, I can tell." Fili replied handing the blade back to her. She hesitated and gave it back.

"Can you sharpen it for me, its dull from being used so much back home? I would like it if I weren't going into battle with a butter knife." She asked. Fili chuckled and took the blade and pulled a soap stone from his pack. Settling back he began to sharpen her blade.

"Pay attention so you can do this for yourself next time. What is it you used it for back home?"

Fili looked at her with curiosity.

"A lot of things really, cutting strings, and packages. I used it at my job. My favorite is when I used at a party to open a bottle. The looks of shock I got were priceless. But I didn't have anything else at my disposal to open the bottle, so my blade did the trick. I think everyone there thought I was being barbaric." She laughed at her memory and Fili smiled.

"Sounds like your resourceful to me. I would of done the same." He responded

"Yes but I'm a girl, and in my world girls are always supposed to be weak damsels who always need a helping hand. People don't like it when we can think for ourselves, or lift heavy things, or even fight… I was an outcast in that world." Her tone turned bitter explaining how people didn't like her masculine ways.

"Thank the heavens my father never got to see the extent of my tattoos… he would of pitched a fit." Fili frowned but decided to continue the conversation.

"How many tattoos do you have?" he asked as he looked down at her knuckles that each held a black star. The girl had yet taken off her coat or cloak, so no one had seen her arms bare. She stood and removed her coat and cloak before sitting back down with her arms free for the entire company to see. Fili's eyes grew wide when he saw the extent of the markings on the girl's body.

"You have more than Dwalin… and you felt no pain?" he asked in awe sitting up to examine her arms.

"Oh I felt pain, but I needed to feel it… I got all of this done shortly after my dad died… the daisies are my favorite flower, the stars are because I love the night, the moon is for my family." She said.

"And the man and the eagle?" Balin asked from her other side

"My dad… the eagle represents him finally being free of the living world… He is in vahala." She replied proudly.

"The one on your chest then?" asked Kili, of course he noticed the one just visible above the neckline of her tank top.

"The holy trinity, the heavens, the earth, and the holy spirit." She said with a small smile.

"You are a brave soul to endure that much pain." Balin stated.

"No I am a broken soul that needed to feel pain so she would feel alive again." She replied blankly and she leaned back against the tree behind her.

"I am sorry I did not mean to offend." Balin said and she smiled weakly at him.

"You did not offend me. It is hard for me to think about my dad, or the things I have struggled with. But I am strong, I shall live." She said and she rested her head back and let it loll to the side as she looked over at Fili's sad eyes that were watching her.

"How's the blade coming along?" she asked him, and he blinked.

"Fine, just fine…" he said before resuming his duty of sharpening her blade as she watched.

She had dosed off resting against the tree, but was woken by the sensation of falling. When she started she looked up and realized it was Fili. He had lifted her up and was moving her.

"Put me down please." She whispered pleadingly.

"Just a few more steps…" he replied before lowering both him and her to the ground. Once out of his arms, she slapped him in the arm.

"Never do that again, you scared me half to death." She scolded.

"I'm sorry but you looked uncomfortable, now lie down and come here." He said lying beside her. She lay down to, her head falling to rest on his arm.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked.

"You may not like being treated like a lady, but I will treat you like a woman." He said and he wrapped an arm roughly around her waist and pulled her body into his. She gasped at the movement.

"Hush! And lie still woman…" Fili demanded. She looked back with an evil smirk. Lie still… riiiight.

She wiggled in his arms and he squeezed trying to stop her.

"You're being difficult." He said but she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Maybe, but it is fun to tease you dear sir." She said and she weaseled around till she was facing him with one leg between his two legs and her arm around his waist, her head resting on her arm that lay beneath her. she had managed to fully tangle herself with the dwarf.

"I do not think we can escape this position in a hurry even if we tried." Fili chuckled quietly.

"Yes, but I am comfortable, are you?" she asked. Fili squirmed a little in her embrace, throwing his free leg over her waist, entrapping her.

"I am now." He said with a wide grin.

"Can I kiss you?" she asked and Fili's smile faded.

"What?" he asked, he wanted to make sure he heard her right.

"Can I kiss you?" she asked again. This time her expression was serious as well.

"Why do you want to kiss me? I am a dwarf, not a human man." He replied confused.

"You are the kindest person I have ever met, and being a dwarf, I am okay with that. I have wanted to kiss you for a very long time now, but I have been afraid to say so… You are beautiful Fili… Now I will ask again, can I kiss you?" she said all of this her face growing redder as she blushed, her body warmed and Fili could feel it through her clothes. It was almost like she was burning with passion… He did not answer her with words, but instead touched her face softly with his hand and he kissed her. Their lips met softly at first, with an endearing quality that dripped with romance, but it grew passionate quickly. Fili's tongue forced its way into her mouth and she obliged. She nipped his lower lip and smiled. Fili chuckled at her animalistic love bite and returned the favor. The kiss was deep and heated. She lifted herself ever so slightly and deepened the kiss as she ran her fingers through his blond hair. When she grabbed a handful and pulled slightly he growled at her and she paused.

"Should I stop?" she asked loosening her grip in his hair. Her answer was Fili reaching up and pulling her back to him. He continued the kiss, and she pulled his hair again, causing him to admit another growl. She smiled into the kiss and he smiled back.

"Do you two mind?" Kili whispered loudly from a few feet away "if you're going to go at it like wild animals do so in the woods!" when they looked over they saw the biggest grin ever on Kili's face.

"Go to sleep, all of you." Thorin growled from his sleeping spot. All of them grimaced then smiled wide. Kili winked at Fili and Lavonna. And Fili looked up at her. She looked at him as well the biggest smile on her face he had seen yet.

"This is the happiest I have ever seen you." He said quietly so only she could hear.

"Of course I am happy, I finally got to kiss you." She replied with another kiss, this one a soft one. She laid her head on her arm and Fili watched her as she watched him. She looked at every detail of his face. The color of his eyes, the color of his beard, the sparkle of the clasps in his braids. She reach her free hand up and ran her hand over the braids in his mustache. Then she ran her hand softly over his face memorizing every detail by sight and touch.

"You are beautiful…" she said in awe as Fili had his eyes closed. He reveled in it, loving the feel of her soft hand on his face. Her thumb ran lightly over his bottom lip and he kissed it.

"Nothing can compare to how happy I am right now." She said finally and the kindest smile came across Fili's face.

"Then I will do my best to make sure to keep you this happy…" he whispered as his eyes drifted open to look into hers.

"Promise?" she asked her eyes searching his.

"If you will have me." He replied.

"Till the end of time…" she said and she nestled herself into him, his chin resting on top of her head. He smiled at this, but he knew Thorin would not be happy that he had just promised himself to a human woman. That he had promised the throne to someone not of royal or dwarven blood. But he had fallen in love with this girl over the past months that they traveled together. He could not deny that. She had stolen his heart, but they had been too afraid to move on it till this night. He was in love, and that was sacred. Thoran would have to except it, or not except Fili.


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Katie were just getting back from the river when I realized my bags had been moved. I went over inspecting my bags and noticing my purse was open. Panic set in just then. Please god, don't let my journal be missing. I searched through all of my stuff in a frenzy, and I could not find it. Katie watched slightly amused.

"sis, what are you doing?" she asked as she settled back onto her bedroll.

"My journal is gone…" I said in a panic. Her eyes grew big.

"I guess that explains the huddle over there." She said nodding towards Fili, Kili, and Ori. I was pissed. I got up and stormed over to the three young dwarves in a huff, and just as I got close enough to start my tirade a horrifying sight befell me. Kili was reading, intensely so, a entry from my journal. He did not look mad, or amused, but surprised. He looked up as I froze standing over them. Our eyes met, Fili's smile faded and he scooted away from me, and Ori avoided my gaze.

"Kili…" I said and he stopped me with his question.

"You are in love with me?" He asked and I instantly knew that the entry he read was the one where I professed my love for him, and said that I was to afraid to tell him… He looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Yes… excuse me…" I replied and I turned nearly ran away. I grabbed my sword and purse and cut into the woods faster then would be expected of me. I kept moving until I was far enough away that I could collect myself. I was anxious and upset that I was not even able to tell him my feelings. No, he had to find out by taking my journal and reading it…. I was angry about that, but also angry of be robbed of such a precious moment. I paced for a minute before I had to do something to exert some energy. So I started to climb the nearest tree. I made it up to a low thick branch and perch with my back resting against the tree itself. I sighed angrily and punched the branch, making my knuckles burn.

"damnit…" I said and I just threw my head back and closed my eyes. I willed myself to calm down as I heard someone walking through the woods towards me. I looked down, not caring who it was, until I saw Kili. He was looking around and calling my name, and I just watched as he passed right under me. I sighed lightly, closed my eyes, and…

"Kili, if you are trying to find me, you are doing a very horrible job." I said in a huff and I swung down from my branch and to the ground next to him as he turned around.

"you ran away…" he said simply.

"you took my journal…" I replied accusingly…

He looked at me with apologetic eyes, shifting from one foot to the other.

"I am sorry, Fili and I didn't expect it to be such a big deal… I didn't know… I didn't… I love you too." He finally spit out. He was looking at me the way he looked after his uncle yelled at him. Complete broken puppy dog, with tail tucked. He looked ashamed… I took a step forward and he took a step back.

"what are you doing?" he asked. I took another step towards him.

"will you just hold still…" I said in a near whisper as I closed the space between us. I reached out and touched his face, running my finger lightly over his stubble and up into his hair. His eyes drifted shut at my touch. I leaned in closer, and paused only centimeters away from him, his breath and mine mingling between us. I closed the gap and kissed him ever so slightly. My lips pressed to his for just a second before I pulled away and stepped back, kili relaxed looking slightly disappointed. He took a step towards me and I stepped back as he reached for me.

"What are you doing?" I asked weakly in surprise.

"Will you just hold still…" He said as he reached out for me, pulling me to him and into a passionate embrace. His mouth crashed into mine with the intensity of a starving man. His hand he pulled me in with wrapped my braided ponytail around it, his fingers holding me in place. His other hand held me at the small of my back. I wrapped my arms around him, both hands tangled in his dark hair. I wanted to do so much more with him, then just kiss but now wasn't the time.

When we finally stopped for air, our foreheads pressed together, breathing heavily I smiled at him. I didn't want to go back. I wanted to stay in Kili's arms like this forever… But we had to return before the entire company came looking for us. Kili knew this as well as he backed away ever so slightly.


	3. First meeting (AU)

I never expected it. Not in my wildest dreams did I ever expect to end up in middle earth standing outside of Bilbo Baggins hobbit hole.

"It's a good thing we're short." Katie joked as she looked at the door of the home.

"You're not kidding." I replied jokingly.

It was just after dark, and we could hear others inside, we knocked and waited and heard a very irritated hobbit coming to answer. When he did, his face went from angry to confused in seconds flat. I smiled and nudged Katie.

"Herro! I'm Katie, at your service!" and she bowed with a sarcastic grin on her face. It was all I could do to not reach out and smack her.

"Hello, I'm Jess, at your service, Mr. Baggins." And I bowed next to her.

"Come in." replied Bilbo exasperated. It was like he refused to believe everything that was happening.

"Thank you." I said and Katie snickered. We came in and dropped our bags.

"Your knife, miss." Bilbo said expectantly. I looked down at the large blade on my side and smiled.

"Is it okay if I leave it there, taking it off requires me to remove my belt?" I asked kindly, and I heard another snicker behind me, but it wasn't Katie. I turned and saw Kili smiling wickedly at my words.

"I won't mind." He said and he winked at me before walking off. Katie leaned in and asked me if that was the one, and I shook my head.

"Damn…"

I returned my attention to Bilbo.

"I might need it with that feisty dwarf." I laughed "But I promise to not skin him in your house, so as not to make a mess." Bilbo's face turned white and he squeaked before retreating to the pantry.

"Oh great give the little guy a heart attack the moment we arrive! Good job sis!" Katie guffawed at what I had said to Bilbo.

"What?! Did you see the way that dwarf looked at me? I may actually need my blade…" I half joked. Katie rolled her eyes.

"You loved it…" she replied back.

"Yea, maybe a little, he is quite cute." I said as we rounded the corner and about took out the two young dwarves.

"Who's cute?" asked the blond one… Fili…

"Um…." Was all I could manage…?

"I think she means me brother." Kili laughed lightly over his brother's shoulder.

"Oh really now." Fili said as he straightened and towered over me and Katie the best he could. He was only a few inches taller but it was enough. Katie snorted at this and wedged by as Fili held my gaze with a half-smile on his face.

"Do you find my brother attractive?" he asked

I knew what he was doing, so I stole my breath and played along. At first acting like a school girl… then…

"Oh yes sir, but not as attractive as you." I said and I slapped his arm and walked away with my own equal smile on my face.

Fili watched after me surprised. He did not know that I had played these scenarios out in my mind hundreds of times so I was not daunted by them.

"Smooth…" Katie retorted. "He thought he could make you melt I guess, apparently he never met a girl like you… I may have to teach them some of your triggers."

My face fell into a look of horror.

"You wouldn't!" I squealed.

"Hahaha! To see the look on your face, oh yes I would." Katie laughed hard at the idea of it.

"Your evil sister!" I said and I threw a half-eaten biscuit at her head. It pinged off and hit the floor.

"Hey now flying biscuits!" Katie laughed more. I think she was getting tired, because she always found humor in everything when she was tired. I shook my head and walked into the pantry, to find Dwalin, Balin, Fili, and Kili all rummaging through the food. I stopped and peered over their shoulders.

"Well how many are coming? I'll set the table." I said behind them, making them jump.

"Don't do that, lassie you gave us a start…." Balin laughed.

"How many?" I asked again.

"13 settings should do it for us dwarves. Then there is Gandalf, the hobbit, and you and your companion. That makes 17." Balin counted everyone off on his fingers reusing one hand.

"Got it, I will bring the dishes." I said and I began walking away.

"Excuse us miss but what is your name?"

I turned around and smiled.

"Jess, at your service." I said with a slight bow.

All the dwarves introduced themselves and bowed as well.

"Pleasure." I replied and I turned into the kitchen.

I gathered all the plates and held them carefully, while piling the utensils on top.

"Oy, Katie get your ars in the kitchen and grab something useful."

I laughed when I heard her grumble in reply. She rounded the corner and saw that I was heading out with the plates and silverware.

"Grab the cups, we need 17." I laughed as I went by.

I left, rounded the corner and saw Fili and Kili coming my way without looking. I ducked with all 17 plates in hand. I cursed as I stood again, scooping the silverware in one hand and laying it on the table, I began walking around placing plates along it. I then did another round and placed the silverware next to the plates. I finished and returned to help Katie.

"Where do they want them?" Katie asked about the large amount of cups.

"Where ever the barrel goes I guess." I replied.

I decided to find out. I yelled across the hobbit hole.

"Oy, Fili!" I waited, and the dwarf popped around the corner.

"Do you want these now or later?" I laughed with an armful of ale cups. The dwarf laughed at this.

"I will take some, would you ladies like some ale." He said as he grabbed four of the cups. I shook my head. But Katie almost dropped her armful in excitement.

"No ale for you miss? Do you not drink?" Fili asked with a frown.

"Eh, she's a wine drinker. Bring her a bottle of that and she will be set for the night." Katie said, rudely ducking between Fili and me. He looked down at her as she went by and back to me.

"Bottle of wine it is then." He said with a smirk and walked off. My face was on fire.

"I am going to kill my sister…" I said as I stalked after her. I set the cups on a side table and smacked her upside her head where she sat.

"Ow…" she laughed "what was that for?"

I glared…

"Really, the whole bottle? Nice…. Brat…." I put my head on my plate.

"Bitch, I was doing you a favor. You need to lighten up." She said incredulously.

I groaned and lifted my head with a start when the wine bottle was set down heavily in front of me. No cup… Men are pigs. I dared not ask for one and be laughed at… Besides I remembered the size of the wine glasses in bag end. They were pointless…

I grabbed the bottle, threw a thank you over my shoulder and tilted the bottle back taking a long drink. It was sweet, not like the wine back home, absolutely no bitterness. I smiled.

"Are you going to lighten up now?" Katie inquired.

"Yep, I am going to go help the others, guard my wine." I laughed when Katie wrapped her arms protectively around the bottle and gave off a halfhearted growl.

"That's my girl." And I went to the pantry.

Once there, and out of the way of the young dwarves attempting to move the barrel of ale I approached Balin and Dwalin.

"What's the plan?" I said making sure they saw me first.

"We will be bringing the food to the table." Dwalin replied staring at it.

"May I help? The table is set." I said as the dwarves looked down at me with curiosity.

"What, I find it rude to sit and watch while everyone else does all the work. Now, may I help?" I said hands on hips.

"Yes dearie, here." Balin replied and handed me a block of cheese, three links of sausages, and a bowl of tomatoes. I nodded and turned dodging Fili and Kili as I went. I made it to the table and set everything down. Placing it strategically around, and went back for more. Making my way through the steadily growing crowd of dwarves.

"You have some energy, miss." Balin laughed at my effort. I just smiled. I made ten trips before I needed a break. One that was thwarted by a young dwarf. I went to sit next to Katie and just as I was about to sit, Kili slipped into my seat so I landed in his lap. I squeaked and grabbed my knife. Holding point end on his thigh as he had his arms around my middle. He smiled at me and bobbed his knee making my knife jab him.

"Feisty little thing." He called me as he pulled me around to sit properly in his lap, one arm around his shoulder. He snatched my knife and set it on the table. I frowned and blushed.

"You have no idea…" Katie laughed from behind him. I was trapped… oh dear god…

"Oh really now…" he smiled wickedly…. And I began to melt… dear god why?

"Katie, you can sleep in a tree tonight… I will make sure to string you up by your toes." I snarled. Kili laughed and Katie leaned in and whispered something in his ear… bitch!

"Hmmm, she is feisty. Thank you Katie." Kili replied to my sister before returning his dark gaze on me. God he was beautiful, but not my beautiful I cared for Fili not him… Kili ran his hand along my side carefully gauging my reactions as my breathing grew heavy… Then he firmed his grip just above my hip and I stopped breathing all together. My entire body tensed, and Kili pulled me into a hug and laughed uncontrollably. I still wasn't breathing.

"Kili, let her go." Fili rang out.

"I was only having a little fun." Kili protested.

"She hasn't breathed since you did that." Fili pointed out. He was right I still hadn't breathed in.

"Oh…" Kili moved his hands off my body and I shot up out of his lap storming from the room… I was not angry, but more like embarrassed. I leaned against the wall and breathed in and out heavily.

"Are you okay?" Fili smiled as he stood in front of me…

"My sister and your brother seem to find it funny to pick at me, but yes I am fine." I replied not looking into his eyes.

"What did he do?" Fili asked.

He knew what he had done. Little bugger turned me on faster than a confounded light switch…

"You noticed earlier how certain things don't phase me?" I pointed out how Fili had tried to melt me with a simple look. He nodded with a fond smile.

"Words do not phase me, looks do not phase me. Touching me or doing certain things… those phase me. Katie told Kili this, and I became an easy target." I replied exasperated.

"Touching you how?" I had peaked his interest.

"Watch your brother, I am sure that is not the first attack I will suffer from him. I don't mind his playing around, I really don't it just caught me off guard." I laughed lightly. Fili frowned at this.

"You don't mind?" he asked staring at me.

"Eh, not like I haven't been picked on or teased by guys before. I don't mind as long as he doesn't cross the line. Then I am liable to kick the shit out of him." Fili laughed at this.

"I see. Well then maybe I will join the fun." And he walked away. I was red in the face. Fili was going to join in… Oh my…

I walked back in the dining room and joined Katie and Kili at the table leaning into my sister who had a smug look on her face.

"I will kill you later." I growled at her and Kili chuckled.

"Want your blade back?" he asked, I had forgotten that he had managed to twist it from my grip.

"Yes please." I replied smug

"Okay, Fili has it." My eyes narrowed. I got back up and began making my way through everyone to find Fili. I found him in the sitting room alone, or more like I walked into a trap. His hand reached out covering my mouth to muffle my squeak of surprise and he pinned me against the wall.

"I asked your sister about the things that make you squirm." He said pressing himself against me. I squirmed. My eyes narrowed once more and he kept his hand on my mouth.

"turns out you like the feel of a blade against your skin, and your hair pulled, as well as strong hands on your body… hence what my brother did to you earlier…" my knife appeared in Fili's other hand and he lightly ran the blade along my collar bone making my eyes roll back in my head and my breath catch. Damn you Katie.

"Your sister must like it when you squirm, I know I am enjoying it." He teased as he continued his torment. I snapped to and I bit his hand. He growled but didn't move.

"Oh really now? You are going to bite me?" he asked and I bit harder making his eyes grow dark with lust.

"The one thing I had intended not to use on you…" he growled huskily and he turned my head to the side and leaned in. his lips brushed the tender skin of my throat and I released his hand with a gasp. Damnit. I breathed in waiting expectantly. But he stopped released me and walked away…

I let out a loud growl of frustration and followed. Back in the dining room both brothers sat on either side of Katie all smiling wide. I walked up behind them grabbed a handful of hair on both men and pulled their heads back so they were looking at me.

"You both are in deep trouble…" I growled and released them. They stared in disbelief that I had done pulled their precious locks, but I did not care. They started a war.

"Damn sis, frustrated much?" Katie laughed at me.

"You were right she does bite, I have her teeth marks imbedded in my palm…" Fili said to kaite examining the mark I left.

"I told you to watch her when you get close to her mouth, she's like a rabid squirrel." Katie replied matter of factedly.

"I am not…" I said with a pout.

"Could of fooled lover boy over here." Katie laughed throwing her thumb towards Fili.

"I am glad it wasn't me… I only got poked with a knife." Kili laughed loudly slapping his brother's shoulder.

"True." Fili replied and he looked up at me with a smile. He slid me my bottle of wine and I drank deeply. I needed it. Dear god did I ever… all the dwarves were gathering now and I still could feel Fili's lips on my neck… god men are mean… I sipped my wine and nibbled on what food I managed to snag before a food fight ensued. I laughed as the guys all threw food at one another and I had an idea. I grabbed some rolls and waited. I threw the first one at Kili after he pinged a tomato at Balin and I pinged the roll off the side of his head. He looked at me and smiled and threw more food my way and I ducked. Haha missed me! I thought. I threw the second rolled at Fili just as he turned his head and it bounced off his forehead and hit Katie in the face.

"HA! Two bird's one roll!" I laughed and I got hit in the face with a tomato. Kili… I then proceeded to continue pinging rolls at my sister and the boys. It was funny because they began catching them and throwing them back at me in-between their continued assaults on the elders. Poor ori was crouching at every fly by food. At one point Gandalf even joined in and called my name holding up his hand and I threw him a roll, which he then threw at Kili. I laughed hard at that one as the young dwarf bellowed out a laugh.

Finally when it was time to clean up ori asked poor Bilbo what he should do with his plate and I knew what was coming. I dragged Katie to the corner so we could wait and watch. I sat watching as Fili began to sing and fling dishes to the waiting dwarves in the kitchen. I was in awe. We laughed at the scene that unfolded and the look on Bilbo's face as the dwarves presented all the freshly cleaned dishes to him. Just then when things got quiet, three loud knocks sounded from the door. I sat in the dining room and waited, shaking my head at Katie when she tried to get up and investigate. She just sat right back down next to me and waited. In walked Thorin, who was greeted by the other dwarves, and then his eyes settled on me and my sister. I kept a straight but serious face as he stared me down.

"Who are you dare I ask?" he demanded and I stood slowly, and bowed.

"Jessie at your service, and this is my younger sister Katie. Our story is a long one and hard to explain, but we are under the impression you have more pressing matters at hand." I replied straightening. Katie gave me a look when I finished and I could tell it was the 'where the hell did that come from' but I ignored her.

"Then I suspect you are wanting to join my company?" Thorin asked suspicious.

"I was told you may need a few extra hands on your journey, so yes, I would like to offer my services and Katie's on your journey. We can fight, hunt, and cook. We will be of good use if you will have us." I replied kindly. Thorin considered this and I waited.

"We will see…" he finally said and Balin placed a bowl of food at the table and a mug of ale for Thorin, I took my seat again and Fili and Kili sat next to me and Katie.


End file.
